The pregnancy twist
by filmloverxo
Summary: What if a family get together gets out of hand? What will the consequences be and how will everyone cope? Will it tear them apart or bring them closer together...
1. The party

**The pregnancy twist**

What if a family get together gets out of hand? What will the consequences be and how will everyone cope? Will it tear them apart or bring them together...

**The party**

**Harry P.O.V**

I love Ginny. Always have and I always will. As we stepped into the fire place and flooed to the Burrow our hands remained entwined. Stepping out of the fire place we were greeted by some of our large family; Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Ron and George. We then hugged our friends Neville and Luna and our new...friend Draco. Thats right. Draco. After the war we put aside and became friends. It can sometimes be a bit stained but we have moved on. Tonight would be perfect.

**Draco P.O.V**

I heard the sound of Potter's arrival and grudgingly forced a smile on my face. As he approached me I tried not to go with my instincts and kill him right there and now. When he hugged me it took all my strength not to trap his neck in my hands and hold on until the life left his eyes. Patience Draco. Potter will get what he deserves in due course...

**Ron P.O.V**

"I loooove youuuu Harry" I slurred as I wrapped my arm around my best mate. He replied and this sent us both into a fit of giggles. I extracted my arm and went in search of Hermione. It had been a great party but I needed some _alone _time with my wife. "Hermione?" I called. "Here let me take you to her" said an oddly familiar voice. I clapped him on the back in thanks as he led me to a dark room.

**Luna P.O.V**

Setting my glass of wine next to the bed I began searching for the light switch. My vision had become fuzzy and it took a few moments to locate the switch and plunge the room into total darkness. The door swung open and I stumbled forward to capture Neville's lips with my own. I heard the sound of retreating footsteps and I mumbled a thanks for bringing me Neville.

**Ginny P.O.V**

After accepting another offer of wine I shuffled off to find Harry. I had barely seen him all party and I missed him. Maybe he and Ron had snuck off to Neville's. Walking into the cool breeze I crossed the garden to Neville's house and called out Harry's name. The call was cut off by hands grabbing me and their lips crashing with mine hungrily. I responded eagerly and prayed that Neville an Luna wouldn't mind us er.._christening _their porch.

**Hermione P.O.V**

Where has Ron got to? He better not have forgotten that he has to work in the morning! Honestly what will I do with him? I stomped off to his old room only to trip up the stairs. Odd. I had perfect balance. Must be the wine. I pushed open the door and was literally pushed onto the bed. Normally I would have argued but this would be out last night together before he had a 2 week long aura mission.

_A.N- Ok this is the first chapter. I know it's confusing but the pairings are; Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna and Ginny and Neville. It's weird but so am I! Hope you like it. Next chapter... The realisation. _

_Byeee J_


	2. The realisation

_A.N- Thankyou for the reviews! A few more would be nice though! Sorry but I haven't figured out how to reply to people via the reviews... but to answer the question about when the next chapter is up...NOW! You'll have to wait and see who gets pregnant..._

**The realisation **

**George P.O.V**

I couldn't wait to see the damage of my prank. I stared at the clock and as it struck 6 and I crept out of bed and went into Ron's room. I had slipped some of my shops merchandise into the wine and food. I wanted to see if his entire body would get warts on it or just his face. Knowing Ron he'd be the worst affected as he eats like a pig. Just as I was about to go into his room I thought about Hermione... she's like a sister to me so it shouldn't worry me about seeing her in pyjamas. I got my wand our ready to capture the image and walked into the door. "OI WAKE U..." my cry was cut off by the sight before me. Ron. Wart less. But that was the least of my concerns. I expected to be greeted by a furious Hermione, threatening to curse me but instead I was hit by the sound of _Luna's _shrill cry of "If you hurt me I'll set the nargles on you!"

I stumbled out of the room and wandered back to my room. My brother? _Cheated? _No. He loves Hermione too much and would be terrified if Hermione found out. There must be another explanation. I picked up the solitary glass that was left un- cleaned by mum and took it into my room to see what was wrong with it...

**Ron P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of George screaming. Bloody hell, can't a guy catch a break? I prepared to enjoy the show of Hermione hexing George. I looked to the door to see George standing there dumbstruck. I saw his gaze fixed on the space next to me and was about to tell him where to go when I also caught sight of that half of the bed. Luna. Not Hermione, _Luna!_ A blood curling scream left my mouth and I heard her scream "If you hurt me I'll set the nargles on you!" Defiantly Luna. What was going on?

**Hermione P.O.V**

I rolled over expecting to see Ron in deep sleep and reached for my wand to poke him awake. As I rolled away from him, I heard shouts from all the way in the Burrow. Probably Molly accusing George of breaking something. Sighing, I heard Ron stir and I rolled over to face my husband. Reaching to pull the covers of him he beat me to it. "Morning love..." My statement trailed off and I sucked in a horrified breath. _Harry? _Oh god if Harry's here then... Where's Ginny and Ron?

**Harry P.O.V**

I'd been  
offered contacts countless times and I'd finally agreed much to the disappointment of my fans. I still wore my glasses sometimes and I'd worn them to the party. I felt movement next to me and I pulled down the covers from my face. I loved seeing Ginny's hazy silhouette in the mornings. "Morning love..." I heard her suck in a sharp breath so I reached for my glasses. Adjusting them on my nose, everything became clear. _Hermione._

**Neville P.O.V**

Sitting up in bed I reached over to shake my sleeping beauty awake. How did I get so lucky to have Luna? Every morning waking up to her was heaven. Especially after the _activities _we got up to last night. As soon as I touched her arm I expected her to sit bolt upright as she is still recovering from the tragedies she saw and from being captured. Instead she groggily turned towards me. I leaned down to kiss her blonde locks only to find that they weren't blonde they were..._red._

_A.N- There's that chapter! I didn't include Ginny's P.O.V but I will have quite a bit of her next chapter! She basically had a similar reaction to Hermione... Infact I might start off with her P.O.V from waking up. Please review J_

_Next chapter... Pregnant?_

_Byeeee, H (yes H! In my other writing it says J but it's meant to be a H!)_


	3. Pregnant?

**Pregnant?**

**Ginny P.O.V**

I heard 5 screams echoing my own. Bolting upright I gathered the sheets to my body and raced into the bathroom. My erratic heart rate refused to slow down as I hastily shoved on lasts nights clothes. When I was descent I stormed back to the bedroom, grabbed a shell shock Neville by the arm and wrenched him into the Burrow's living room.

I wanted to know what the hell was going on and I screamed for everyone to get in the living room. Now. Luna was the first to enter and Neville began stuttering out apologies which Luna returned with her own. Before I could intervene and prevent a duel between Luna and I (the glare she was giving me alerted me that there may be one) Harry and Hermione burst through the door. Hermione was in hysterics screaming "I'm so sorry" and "Not you too!?". A shudder then rippled through her body and I heard her mutter "At least she didn't sleep with her best friend. Or even worse her _husband's _best friend. _Urg" _as she sank into the sofa. Following her example we all took a seat and moments later a ghostly pale Ron walked in only to pale further at the sight of Hermione. Crap. We're all in deep shit.

**Hermione P.O.V**

An awkward silence descended over the room with the only the sounds of fidgeting hands to occupy it. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and rose from my seat to the middle of the room. I took a deep breath before looking everyone in the eyes. "Ok. It's obvious that none of us meant for this to happen but the point is that it _did_. I want to know how and more importantly _who _did it and why. I don't blame anyone and I don't hold any grudges." I looked Ron in the eyes as I said that and he smiled a weak smile which I returned. I took another deep breath as I continued "We have to assume that we all had..._intercourse _last night and well... err." My embarrassed rambling was broken by Ginny "We have to check to see if a contraceptive charm was used." I nodded to her in thanks and asked everyone to produce their wands. 6 whispers of _Prior Incantato _were heard and I was relieved to see that the last spell to erupt from my wand was indeed a contraceptive one. I looked up to see Harry grinning at me before he looked over at Ginny. No! Ginny burst into tears when she saw that the last spell her wand cast was lumos and that Neville's was repero. Harry mutterd that she might not be pregnant but he too looked crest fallen.

I glanced at Luna who was shooting daggers into Ron. Her spell had faded but she wasn't in tears... I looked at Ron who had his head in his hands sobbing. My breath caught in my throat as I heard Luna suck in a sharp breath.

**Luna P.O.V**

The relief that washed through me when my wand said I'd used a spell was instantly squashed when I saw that Ron had not. WHAT AN IDIOT? What am I going to do?! It only worked if we _both_ performed a spell (_A.N- I just made that up so...) _. I began screaming at Ron calling him all the worst names I could think of before collapsing into Neville's chest and sobbing.

**Harry P.O.V**

Crap. What a mess. Though Hermione wasn't pregnant Ginny _could _be! Wait.. COULD BE! I jumped up and ran into the fire place and flooed home. Rushing up the stairs I grabbed a few boxes of the muggle pregnancy tests and flooed back to the burrow. I threw them at Luna and Ginny and they both shuffled off to take them. This is going to be the longest 3 minutes of our lives...

**Ginny P.O.V**

I took the test and waited for Luna before returning to the living room and placing the tests on the floor. After an excruciatingly long 3 minutes I held my breath as I looked at the test. _Posotive. _I gasped and hear Luna do the same. I was pregnant with Neville's baby and she was pregnant with Ron's. What are we going to do?

_A.N- There! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but been busy so... I will update a lot more now but MORE REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! I have what.. 7 reviews? But it says over 190 people have viewed this story so... please leave your thoughts! I'll try to update in a few days (sooner is some reviews ;) Next chapter... Clues._

_byeee H :) _


End file.
